Final Fight (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Defeat Fernando Hernandez *Characters: Fernando Hernandez and Lucas Kordin *Weather: Clear *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Flight Control *Date/Time: February 15, 2949 12:15:39 am *Place: Unknown area of Keros *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad Opening Scene Lucas Kordin moves towards the cockpit slowly and steathly. He moves towards Fernando. He moves right behind Fernando. He then draws his gun and points it at Fernando's head. Lucas Kordin: Alright, your going to move this plane to extraction point. Fernando flicks the auto pilot control. It is now on auto pilot. Fernando Hernandez: You really think you can shoot me? (get up from his seat.) You've managed to lodge dozens of bullets in me and still...im alive. Fernando whips around with inhuman speed and grabs lucas' arm holding the gun and kicks lucas, crashing him to the floor. Fernando picks up the gun and points it at Lucas. Lucas then kicks the gun out of Fernando's hand and gets up from the ground. Scene goes to gameplay. Gameplay The play then must fight his way and weaken Fernando, the battle will last at least 5 minutes or more depending on how long the player takes to defeat him, Combos will do the most damage than regular punches. Ending Scene Fernando is then weakened. He struggles to keep his balance. But then charges towards Lucas and attacks. Lucas blocks and counter-attacks, then grabs Fernando and throws him to the other side of the plane. Fernando falls, crashing to the floor. Lucas Kordin: Tristan! Tristan mumbles the words "Lucas!" due to the duck tape covering her mouth. Lucas takes the duck tape off her mouth. Lucas Kordin: Come on, lets get off this thing. They quickly move, finding Fernando blocking their path. His eyes make a red glow. Fernando Hernandez: Your not going anywhere. (smiles) Tristan, Lucas fight Fernando. They throw a series of punches, Fernando blocking and counter-attacking. Tristan manages to throw Fernando towards the cockpit. Lucas Plants a C-4 and detonates it, blowing up back of the plane. Tristan and Lucas put on their parachutes. Fernando Hernandez: You wont even survive. Lucas Kordin: Fuck you. They jump off the plane leaving Fernando. The auto pilot signals to pull up. Followed by a series of alerts. Auto Pilot A.I.: Pull up, alert, pull up... Fernando runs towards the cockpit and attempts to pull up when suddenly --'' ''Camera pans to the plane blowing up as Lucas and Tristan continue to parachute down. Camera then pans to them landing, their team waiting for them. Cpl. Jacobs: What took so long. Lucas Kordin: Well, I was busy. Now if you excuse me I have to go. Michael Lorenzo then grabs Lucas by the shoulder. Michael Lorenzo: And where are you going? Lucas Kordin smiles as the camera pans to Lucas and Tristan riding a motorcycle on a bridge. The bridge is lighted up with blue lights that reflect off the water. It is night. The scene plays this theme (from 2:36 and continues to the end as the scene ends and goes to the credits. Category:Levels Category:Keros Campaign